The Peacekeepers:Aides of Chaos
by Anaklusmos15
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and most of the camp. So he Thalia, Nico, Jason and Piper run away and are taken in by Chaos. When Olympus is on its knees Chaos sends his peacekeepers to help. But are they willing to help?
1. The Betrayal

**The Peacekeepers: Aides of Chaos**

**Hi guys! Thanks for choosing to read this fanfic. This is my first and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Just to let you know, my exams are in a few weeks so the updates will be irregular and rare. From February onwards I'll be updating every weekend (Friday-Monday)**

_**Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth and most of the camp. So he Thalia, Nico, Jason and Piper run away and are taken in by Chaos. When Olympus is on its knees Chaos sends his peacekeepers to help. But are they willing to help?**_

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Percy POV

The war against Gaea was finally over. The final battle was more damaging to demigod numbers than the one against Kronos had but we managed to pull through. The Romans and the Greeks united into one camp and let go off all grudges between them. Leo was the only one from the seven who had died but as a gift, the gods brought him back to life and left him with Calypso. The rest of the seven were made immortal so the greatest heroes of all time could help Olympus whenever needed.

Then a few weeks after the war was over a half-blood came to the camp. He was being chased by a Hydra and the Minotaur. He had a sword and at the foot of half-blood hill he went into battle against the two monsters. He quickly got rid of the Minotaur by stabbing him. The Hydra surprisingly was destroyed the same way. Soon there was a crowd of campers at the hill. As soon as he crossed over the hill, he was claimed. The new camper was my brother; Mark. So as I was the only camper in the Poseidon cabin I showed him around. He was nice and respectful and generally a good guy. It wasn't until a few weeks later that he showed his true colours.

Percy was on his way to the beach to meet Annabeth for their date. This date was special. He was going to propose to her. When he went to Athena to ask for Annabeth's hand he was shocked to learn that Athena was waiting for him to ask. She said that any man who would fall into Tartarus for her daughter was the right man for her. So the next week Percy set up a date and that was where he was heading there right now.

When he got to their spot he was amazed at the sight in front of him. Annabeth was in a full-fledged make-out session with someone. That someone was his brother; Mark.

Percy lashed out.

"How could you Annabeth" Percy said with tears running down his face.

"I thought that after Tartarus we would be together until our deathbeds. I can't believe I was about to propose to you."

Throughout the rant the winds and waves picked up and were nearing a hurricane like state. Percy calmed himself and walked away. Mark yelled out behind Percy:

"Now I see why Annabeth choose me over you. You're a coward and I'm brave."

Percy just kept walking. He didn't come out of his cabin until noon the next day. By then the whole camp had heard of the incident and thought that Percy was the guilty and the Mark and Annabeth were the victims. The only ones who believed Percy were Nico, Thalia, Jason, and Piper.

After a few weeks of the constant insults Percy decided to leave camp. The four who supported him went with him. Thalia quit the Hunters knowing that to escape the gods as they had planned, that she would have to quit the hunters.

Their last words around camp were:

"We trusted you guys and this is how you pay us back. When you need us, we won't be there for you just as you weren't there for us."

_**TIME SKIP TO THREE WEEKS LATER**_

The gang were in an ally way in New York. They had a difficult 3 weeks. The girls had almost gotten raped multiple times but managed to fight of their assailant away. The boys were drunk. There was only the first day on the run that any of them were sober. After that they were drunk for the whole day.

A man appeared in their ally way and the group was cautious. After all there was a strange man in their ally. The group asked who he was. He simply smiled and said:

"My dear child I am Lord Chaos: Creator of the Universe and father of all the primordial gods."


	2. The Truth

**T**HE PEACEKEEPERS: AIDES OF CHAOS

**Disclaimer: I forgot this for chapter 1 so here it is. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I only own the plot and any OCs in this story. **

**Chapter 2: The Truth **

Percy POV

OMG. The creator of the universe was in front of us. All of us immediately got into a bow. He simply laughed and said

"You need not bow young heroes. You have down the world a great service. You do not have bow to anyone."

"Lord Chaos why are you here and how can we be of service to you?" asked a very blunt Nico.

"First of all" he started "you will not call me Lord. I hate it when people I respect call me that. Secondly you can be of no help to me until you are all cleaned up and well rested. Come with me to my palace in the void. You will find all the facilities you need to help me."

Now when the creator of the universe asks something you can't say no. So we all accepted and walked through a portal he conjured into the void.

It looked like nothing we had ever seen before. I think all of us had thought that it would be a dark and deserted area with a big palace. Boy were we wrong.

There was a palace but it was a hundred times bigger than Olympus. Just think about them made me mad. None of them supported me or anything. If it ever comes down to it I would let them die and fade away. The area around the palace was a buzzing city, full of life and joy. It was kind of like New York but a thousand times bigger.

"An amazing sight is it not?" asked Chaos.

"It looks wonderful" said Piper. I wonder who are the people who live here."

"Only the greatest heroes of all time. They are chosen by me to live here. Almost all accept, though some do decline as they are happy with the life that they have" replied Chaos.

"Come with me. You five will be living with me in my palace. Once you are rested, I will tell you the truth about you beginnings young heroes."

_**TIME SKIP 6 HOURS**_

Chaos POV

These children have really suffered a lot in the past few weeks. I know they will want revenge after hearing the truth. I will give it to them. At the right time though.

"So are you ready to hear the truth? It will be a shocking truth that will cause all of you to want revenge. I will let you have but at the right time. I need you to sear in my name that you will only take revenge when I allow it." I told them.

With no hesitation they swore in my name and sat quietly in their chairs for what I was about to tell them.

"I will just remind you guys. Breaking an oath in my name will not only cause you death but to erase the memory of you from their mind." I informed them.

"We don't care what the consequences are for it. All I know is that I would never break an oath in your name as you saved us. Right guys?" Percy asked.

A chorus of agreement sounded it-self.

"Ok. Sit down. I will start by saying that Percy is the oldest of you. Thaila you were trapped in the Lotus hotel and casino for about 3 years so Percy has an age advantage on you other than the fact that you were a tree for a part of your life." I told them.

"What does it have to do with anything?" asked an eager Nico.

"Wait to hear the whole story before you comment on anything young Nico." I told him sternly.

"Percy your mother and I used to be lovers. When she was pregnant with you, she hadn't even met Poseidon. The none day while I was out attending a meeting with the primordial council, Poseidon went into her apartment and raped her." I told him somberly.

Percy, Thalia and Nico got so mad that the ground started shaking and the winds picked up. There were skeletons coming out of the ground. Lightening was crackling in the air. They remembered their oath and calmed down a bit.

"Does that mean that you're my dad?" Percy asked Chaos.

I replied "Yes it does."

The next thing I knew Percy was next to my throne and he was sobbing into my shoulder. I mean who wouldn't when you found out that the man who you thought was your father had actually raped your mother and that you were someone else's child.

"We decided that the best way was to let you go through life as a son of Poseidon no matter how much it pained me to see you go." I told him trying to comfort him and to tell him why I couldn't raise him.

"It's ok dad. I understand. Though it is weird that we just defeated my half-sister not too long ago" he told me in a forgiving tone.

I then spoke to Jason and Thalia.

"Jason, Thalia the same happened to your mother but there is a different story behind it. Yes your mother and I were lover and yes both of you are my children but each time Zeus raped your mother, she thought that she had gotten pregnant of off him and not me. That is why she was so angry at you."

Nico was the one who I talked to next.

"Nico you and Bianca are actually twins it's just that Bianca aged faster for some reason that even I do not know and she looked older."

"Wait so you're saying that all of our mothers were raped by our "fathers" and that we're half siblings?" asked a curious Thaila.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Now come with me" I told them. I am going to give all of you a gift of your choosing. Oh and Piper? Don't worry your mom did not rape your dad or vice-versa." I heard her sigh in relief.

We made our way to a separate room and I started.

"Piper Mclean. Come forth and ask for your gift."

"Lord Chaos I would like….."

**That seems like a good place to stop it.**

**A shout out to Dragonlilo for being the first ever to review this story.**

**Now a time for a quiz that I will be running across for the next 5 chapters. Reviewers with the most correct answers get a shout out and I will randomly choose one to give a suggestion for my next story. **

**QUESTION: Who was the titan that was chained to rocks by Zeus and had his liver eaten each day by eagles? **

**Thanks for reading and hit that review button down below!**


	3. The Gifts

**THE PEACEKEEPERS: AIDES of CHAOS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns them. Only plot and OCs are mine.**

Chapter 3: The Gifts

**Piper POV**

I spoke without hesitation:

"Lord Chaos I would like to enhance my ability of charm speaking so that it is better than that of my mother's so I can help diplomatic process move along more smoothly."

"Very well Piper. I have now made your charm speaking ability even more enhanced in a way that if you practice for one more year that it will rival that of your mother's. You should know that if has to do with an ability of yours that I will make so that one years' worth of practice will take it to the level that tou had asked for. I believe that you should earn such gifts and not have them given to you" he told us.

I heard him say

"Nico, step forward my youngest son."

**Nico POV**

My father called me up and I went forward. I had already started calling Chaos my dad. Now that I know what my "dad" did to my mom, I decided that justice would be served in the name of my mother.

"What will your gift be my son?" asked my father.

I thought for a minute and then replied:

"I would like it if you could bring back Bianca."

"How did I know that you were going to ask that?" dad asked me sarcastically.

"Of course I'll bring back my other daughter."

Two minutes later a bright flash causes the heroes to look away. When they look back, they see Bianca di Angelo in its place.

"Bianca!" I yelled out as I went to take her into a deep hug.

"Nico! What am I doing here? Where is here anyways." Bianca asked us.

"My dear daughter I am your father, Lord Chaos, Creator of the universe and father of all Primordial gods."

Bianca was about to bow when she said:

"Father? What about Hades?" she questioned.

"My dear girl, you are my daughter, Hades rapped your mother when she was pregnant with the both of you. You and Nico are twins by the way. It's just that you aged faster than he did for some unknown reason." Dad explained to Bianca.

Just as I had expected, Bianca got really mad. I went up to her and calmed her down.

"Bianca, I'll let you and everyone catch-up later. Right now I am offering gifts to everyone what will you gift be?"

**Bianca POV**

I was really angry at Hades. I mean he raped my mom! I was glad though that I was back to life and that I had my real dad with me.

"Father I would like it if I can have a pet Drakon. A Lydian Drakon to be exact. I would like to enter battle on an animal that can only be downed by a child of Ares."

"Your wish shall be fulfilled my daughter. Come back tomorrow and it shall be here." dad told me.

"Jason my boy. Come up for your gift." Is what I heard dad say. I wonder who he is.

**Jason POV**

I was called up. I knew what I wanted.

"Father. I would like to have the ability to detect enemies in the air from over one hundred miles away. It will give our side a strategic advantage in any war."

"That is an easy gift to give you my son. That will be the main focus in our training that we all shall start in four days' time." My father found that a pretty easy gift to give me. I knew that training would only get it up to the level I want it at. Just like Piper.

"Thalia. It is now your turn" I heard my father say.

**Thalia POV**

I had considered my gift. I am not a Hunter of Artemis so it's okay for me to have a relationship with a boy. I asked Percy what he thought about that and he told me to do whatever I thought was right.

"Father, could you please bring back Luke Castellan? As I am not a hunter anymore and I know he was a hero in the end I thought that it would be okay to see if it was wise to pursue a relationship with him."

"My daughter I completely understand your point. Avert your eyes as I bring him back."

One bright flash later, Luke was in the room. After he was filled in on the events since the titan war, he felt angry at camp and at the big three but was happy at was Percy had chosen his gift to be. Chaos decided that Luke could have a gift as well.

"Luke Castellan. What is the gift that you would like from me?"

**Luke POV**

When I heard I was being offered a gift I didn't know what I wanted. So I asked for a few minutes so that I could think. Once I was done I said:

"Lord Chaos. I would like to have the ability to spy on anyone and remain undetected as that will help if I ever fight in any wars again."

"I shall grant you your wish but as you were not here to hear this I will tell you the rule I have about granting gifts that involve in a person getting powers. You will get the power, but will need to train with me for one year to get it to the level you want it."

I took in the news and then said:

"Thank you Lord Chaos. You have been kind to me despite my past."

Then he called up Percy:

"Perseus Jackson! Step forward please!"

**Percy POV**

Finally I was called up.

"Percy!" my dad yelled out. "You will be getting to gift. One is predetermined. The other you get to choose. Which one would you like to hear first?"

I thought about it and asked for him to grant my wish first.

"Father if you can would you give me the ability to control someone's blood. It will come useful when we are interrogating someone after a mission or during a war."

"Percy I can see you have thought this through. I will grant it to you but unlike the others to whom I granted powers, it will take you two years of training to completely master this power."

I was surprised but said:

"That's alright I can take the time."

"Alright moving on to your predetermined gift. It is that you will become my heir should I die and that from now on you would become the leader of my army."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I took me a while but I answered him:

"Yes father I agree to what you have asked me for."  
Then suddenly the fates appeared and said: "All hail Lord Perseus, Heir to the throne of the universe." Then they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"Percy as the commander to my army, you need to master all weapons that have been created. While the rest of your friends work on their powers with me, you shall learn the weapons from famous heroes who had mastered each one. You shall first learn the bow and arrow. I believe you know who your instructor in this field is. She will also be your second-in-command in the army."

That was a lot to take in but I managed. I then asked:

"May I see who my instructor and second-in-command is?"

"Very well." My father replied. "Beta come here!" he yelled.

Soon a woman appeared with her hood on her uniform put up.

"Beta. Take the hood off and show them who you are."

Beta took of her hood and there before me stood Zoe Nightshade.

**Well that's my longest chapter to date.**

**Thanks to all who followed, made this story their favourite or reviewed. You guys are the one who keep me going so thanks!**

**QUESTION: What is the other name for Atlas?**

**Again thanks for reading and hit that review button down below! **


	4. The Building of Relationships

THE PEACEKEEPERS: AIDES OF CHAOS

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with exam prep so yeah. Any way here's Chapter 4.**

**SONG I'M LISITING TO: All 15 POKéMON THEME SONGS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**Chapter 4: The Building of Relationships**

**Percy POV**

"Zoe it's so good to see you. How are you alive though?" I asked her.

"Your father brought me back to life as soon as I died saying in a few years' time I would help one of his children. At the time I was confused. How would a child of Chaos, need my help. Then last night he called me over to his throne room and told me what he has told you" she replied.

I then realised something:

"Zoe! You can talk like a normal person now!"

She snorted and said:

"Well spending a few years in a place where you know not that many people, left a lot of spare time."

"That's cool" is what I heard Thalia say.

"Thalia, how is milady?" questioned Zoe.

"She is fine. We had a few hunters come in after you died. Some were lost in the battle of Manhattan" Thalia told her.

**Chaos POV **

"You guys can catch up later tonight. Right now we need to do some introductions. The next few people that you see shall be the commanders of your units. Percy you are Alpha, Zoe you are Beta, Jason you are Gamma leader, Thalia you are leader of Delta, Nico you are leader of Epsilon unit, Piper you shall lead the unit of Zeta, Bianca you shall get Eta unit, and Luke You shall be in charge of Omega unit. Percy, you will leave Alpha unit in the hands of your commander and train with Zoe for the next two years. You will learn how to properly use a bow and arrow, how to wield hunting knives and how to track. Zoe you shall improve your water powers with him and learn how to use a sword" I informed them.

They seemed pretty calm about the transition.

"So now to meet your commanders." I told them.

"Alpha commander. Step up and take off your hood."

**Percy POV**

My commander turned out to be none other than Theseus. And I mean THE Theseus. He came up to me and said:

"Nice to meet you Percy. Your father has told us many things about you. I am very impressed at what you have managed to accomplish in such a short period of time."

I was shocked at the praise from the legendary hero.

It turned out that Zoe didn't know her commander was and was surprised to say the least to find her here. She had died fighting a Drakon in the Giant war and here she was.

Jason's commander was another legendary hero; Perseus, my namesake.

Thalia had the only daughter daughter of Zeus from the past one hundred years as her second-in-command.

Nico surprisingly had Houdini.

Bianca and Nico were in for the shcok of their lives when they found out that Bianca's commander ws their mother.

After fifteen minutes of crying, we continued.

Piper had another surprise, her commander was the famous Selina of the Aphrodite cabin.

Luke was last to learn the identity of his commander. It was Beckendorf. Luke went right up to him saying that he was truly sorry for what had happened on the Princess Andromeda. Beckendorf accepted the apology.

Chaos showed us our rooms and let us talk amongst each other.

"So Percy, how is Annabeth did she honor her friend?" Zoe asked no knowing what had happened with Annabeth. As soon as he heard that he walked away not knowing where he was going.

**Zoe POV**

I was surprised that as soon as I mentioned Annabeth that Percy stated to sulk and walked away from us.

"Is it something I said? What happened to Annabeth?" I asked them.

"Zoe." Thalia replied. "Annabeth cheated on Percy with his half-brother. All he had done was kill the Minotaur and Hydra with one swipe of his blade. The campers started following him around and forgot all about Percy. He was alright for the time being as he had his friends but soon even they left him after Mark his half-brother spread around rumors. Then on the day Percy was going to propose to Annabeth, he found the two of them kissing. Percy lashed out and went out of camp. Us five followed him seeing as we were his only friends left." Thalia told Zoe.

Then Piper pitched in:

"I thought that they would be together forever since they fell into and made it out of Tartarus."

"They FELL into TARTARUS and came out alive? How did it happen?" asked a surprised Zoe.

They explained to Luke, Bianca and Zoe about the mark of Athena and how Annabeth was about to fall into Tartarus and Percy decided to go with her as he knew he couldn't save her.

"That foolish girl!" exclaimed Zoe. She had a man who would fall into Tartarus for her and here she chooses his idiotic half-brother!"

"I thought Percy and Annabeth's relationship would be something like the gods; forever. I thought wrong" was Luke's reply.

"The way Percy worried for Annabeth during the quest showed me how much he loved her. I think none of us could have predicted that it was a one-sided love" was Bianca's reply to the stories.

That was when Percy came back.

"Percy we're sorry about Annabeth. Is there anything that we can do to help?" asked the three revivals.

"As long as you refer to her as a bitch I'm ok" said Percy.

"Sure Percy. Anything to make you feel better" replied the whole group as a large.

Percy's mood changed almost right away.

"Why don't we go and have some dinner? It's almost time anyways."

"Boys. Always thinking about food" that was by a certain former huntress.

After a fairly stuffing dinner, they went to sleep as the next day, their training would start.

_**AND IN THE MORNING**_

Chaos had them start off with the weapons that they were best at to see their skill level with them. All of them but Percy needed to work on their best weapon.

"Percy it looks like you have already mastered the sword. Now let's move on to other weapons" said Chaos.

Like that Percy started to master the other weapons. He even mastered how to use a gun. After one year of training, he had all but one weapon mastered. It was the bow and arrow. Chaos had Percy learn it from Zoe as she was the best archer that they had. Since he was so bad at archery, it took him a full 365 days 13 hours a day of training to completely master the bow and arrow. Over time both of them started to develop feeling s for each other. They were afraid to admit it. It was so obvious that even their soldiers knew that they were in love.

Then one day Chaos has them go into a battle on the far away planet of HELADOR. Their task was to stop an uprising by the rebels against the current king even though he was a fair leader. There Percy the assassins fought bravely swords on swords, people being sniped by archers and snipers in the row tops. Percy and Zoe were fighting back to back when Percy using a skill he had developed with his father called battle sense, sensed an arrow flying towards Zoe. With battle sense he could anticipate any event that will happen within ten seconds of it happening. He pushed Zoe out of the way and took the arrow himself. It lodged itself in his chest.

Zoe and the others looked enraged. They finished the rest of the rebels in the next ten minutes and took Percy back to Chaos's castle. The doctors had to operate on him as the arrow very close to his heart. After 3 hours, the doctors came out and said that they could go in and see him. Zoe was the first one in the room.

"Percy!" They all cried out.

"Why would you do something so foolish!? How did you anticipate that anyways?" asked Zoe and the gang. **(A.N. TAKE A GUESS ON WHO SAID WHAT.)**

"I had to Zoe" Percy croaked and then mumbled something under his breath.

"Again how could you anticipate that?" asked a very confused yet concerned Luke.

"I was training with my dad and this was one thing that we practiced. It's called battle sense. I can anticipate an event in battle within 10 seconds of it actually happening. That's why we're here right now" he joked.

"Percy I heard you mumble something under your breath. What is it that you said" asked Zoe.

Everyone stared at him waiting for an answer.

Again he mumbled his answer.

"What was that Percy?" Zoe enquired.

"I said I also took the arrow because I love you!" he screamed at Zoe.

**AND THAT'S WHERE WE END IT FOLKS!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN OVER A WEEK. I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP AND I COULDN'T FIND A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE IT. WHENEVER I FOUND TIME, I WAS PLAYING WORLD of TANKS (GREAT GAME). **

**I have some shout outs for the quiz I forgot the first one so yeah**

**CHAPTER 2: CORRECT ANSWER: PROMETHEUS**

**spyter123 1 POINT**

**Dragonlilo 1 POINT**

**rider-84 1POINT **

**nabears101 1 POINT**

**CHAPTER 2: CORRECT ANSWER: The General**

**rider-84 2 POINTS (TOTAL)**

**ryanmitzel53 1 POINT**

**NEXT QUESTION: HOW MANY HESPERIDES WERE THERE ORIGINALLY?**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND REMEMBER 2 MORE QUESTION AFTER THIS ONE AND THE REVIEWER WITH THE MOST POINTS GETS TO HELP ME WITH IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY WHICH WILL BE A POK****éMON FANFIC. **

**SO TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS **


	5. The Star-Crossed Lovers

THE PEACE KEEPERS: AIDES OF CHAOS

CHAPTER 5: THE BONDING BETWEEN THE STAR-CROSSED LOVERS

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordon

**SONG I'M LISTING TO: HOLY GRAIL**

ZOE POV

My heart was racing after what Percy had said. He loved me?! I know I'm not a child of Aphrodite but I was squealing with happiness. Over the one year that they had trained, and Zoe had started to develop feelings for the oldest demigod son of Chaos. Since she was supposed to be dead but was brought back to life, she was released from her hunter's oath. She was so happy that these were her next words:

"So you're the one who made the first move?"

Everyone was shocked at what she said.

"Wait what?" asked a very confused Percy.

PERCY POV

"Percy over the one year that we trained together in archery, I started to develop feelings for you. When I heard that I was so happy and I realised that telling you now would only help my chances of going out with you" said Zoe.

"Guys I think we should give them a bit of privacy" said Selina.

After they left, Percy took Zoe's hand in his and asked:

"Zoe, you want to go out sometime."

Zoe laughed and said

"Let me think about it."

Percy had a scared expression on his face. Zoe saw that and started to laugh.

"Of course I'll go out with you. I mean I did confess that loved you didn't I?"

Percy looked relieved that she had accepted.

"And this is for you my brave hero" said Zoe. The next thing he knew he was in a full lip-lock with Zoe.

"Am I interrupting something because I can leave if you want me too?" asked Chaos.

The two of them separated immediately and started to blush a red so deep it would make a tomato look like it was coloured white.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked a confused Percy.

"Well I was going to help you heal faster but I think I'm going to have to come in later."

"No its ok. I want to get up and moving" replied a still blushing Percy.

"Well then. Let's get started" said Chaos.

A half-hour later Percy walked out of the infirmary his hands intertwined with Zoe. When they got back to their dorms they heard talking from behind the door.

"If they're together by the time they get back you guys all owe me $3200."

"But Selina, even if she admitted that she loved him she is a former hunter, so I don't think its going to progress this fast I mean they've only known each other for 2 years. You and Beckendorf knew each other for 6 years before you got together" said a voice I recognized as Luke's.

"Lets surprise them and get Selina her money" said Zoe.

"Yeah lets surprise them" I whispered to her.

We let go of each other's and entered the room. We both went to our bathrooms and got changed. We didn't speak with anyone. Once we got out of the bathroom we went over to my bed and started to make out. Everyone was shocked except Selina. Selina was smirking.

"See me and Piper were right. They are together. You now owe a total of $19200 to both me and Piper. So that's $38400 in total" said Selina.

I looked up from my lip-lock with Zoe and said:

"Guys we heard you outside so we decided to help them get their money. We are in a relationship."

"Well then congrats" was the general chorus from everybody.

"Percy don't do anything I wouldn't do" said Luke.

After that remark Luke had one less tooth.

"Were not ready for that yet you dork! Even if I did want to I would ask Zoe, I wouldn't force her. Even then I probably would wait till we're married if we ever decide to get married!" I tell him.

That still left room for Luke to retort:

"So you're already thinking about marriage and kids huh Percy."

Luke lost even more teeth.

"Shut up Luke. How many time do I have to say it? WE'RE. NOT. READY" said Percy

After that scene they all went to dinner. It was a quiet dinner seeing what had happened on the battlefield earlier that day. Once they were done Percy went to the arena and Zoe followed. They spared with each other and with Percy being a good teacher, Zoe managed to tie with him. Later that night Zoe got a nightmare. She was scared and she went into Percy's bed to get some comfort. Percy was hesitant at first.

"Zoe, I know we're dating but what if we're caught together?"

"Are you embarrassed to be with me? asked a slightly sacred Zoe.

"No. No that's not it. It's just that it would be kind of awkward if we were to be found in the same bed together. But if you want you can get in."

Zoe did and they drifted off into a peaceful night.

_**AND THE NEXT MORNING**_

"I thought you two said you were going wait to get married" said and amused Luke.

"I just had a nightmare Luke. I came to Percy to calm down and we fell asleep. Nothing happened" said an annoyed yet sleepy Zoe.

"Well I came to tell you guys its time for breakfast. So if you're done then lets go."

Percy got out of bed with Zoe and went to brush his teeth. Zoe followed and in fifteen minutes they were walking to the mess hall. They greeted their friends, got a plate, put some food on it and sit down with their friends and started to talk about what they were going to do that day. Percy and Jason decided to go and spar and Luke and Nico said they would tag along too. Beckendorf said he'd be at the forges getting weapns made and surprisingly Selina said that she would visit him for the day after talking with Zoe. Piper and Thalia said they would join Selina and visit the boys later.

ZOE POV

They went their separate ways and the three girls pulled Zoe into their dorm and asked her the same question:

"How is he?"

Zoe was confused.

"What do you mean how is he? You saw him less than 5 minutes ago. He is well."

"We meant how is he in you know….." said a blushing Thalia.

"We didn't do anything last night. All that happened was that I had a nightmare and I slept with him. He managed to comfort me and we feel asleep in each other's arms."

The other girls cooed at this and caused Zoe to Blush. They talked about how long it would take Percy to propose since it had taken just over 18 months the last time he dated. Or at least remained faithful. Half an hour later Selina headed to the forges and the rest of the girls went over to the arena where the Nico and Luke were deeply engrossed in a sparring match between Jason and Percy. It was pretty even but Percy had an advantage. He backed up and closed his eyes. He concentrated and then all the water vapor in the air plus all the sweat on every one's body came together into a giant ball and splashed Jason. That's not all. Percy had the water freeze and trap Jason. After a minute Percy defrosted Jason and Percy was declared the victor of the match. Zoe went up to Percy and kissed him in a way of saying congratulation.

PERCY POV

Once Zoe and I finished our kiss I asked her where she wanted to go for lunch. It would be our first official date as a couple. \she said I could pick as long as it was fancy. I thought to my dad in my head.

"_Hey dad. Can you help me out here? I want to go on a date with Zoe and she said I could pick where to go. Can you get me reservations at the Member's Delight? i want to make it special so can you reserve some champagne and an empty restaurant?" _asked Percy.

"_**I'll get you them but what time should I have the reservation for" **_asked Chaos.

Percy glanced at his watch and said:

"_its 11:30 right now so how about 1:00" _

"_**Alright then. I'll have it ready and by the way I approve of Zoe."**_

"_Dad!"_

"_**Goodbye son. Have a nice time."**_

After they got ready, Percy took Zoe to the place he had rented out: Member's Delight. It was an Italian restaurant and the most expensive in the void. Zoe had heard how popular it was and was shocked that Percy would bring her here. When they were seated, she asked why he would bring her here. Percy replied by saying:

"I only have best for my girl."

After their meal they went out, watched a movie and generally hung out. Once they returned, they went into Percy's room because Zoe had nightmares of that fateful battle up on Mt. Othrys.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Percy and Zoe had now been dating for two years. Percy decided that he would now go and pop the question. No but Beckendorf, who was forging the ring knew that he was going to pop the question. Percy took Zoe to the restaurant where they had their first date. Once they were seated, Percy got up and got onto one knee in front of Zoe.

"Zoe I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved you, you helped me overcome my heartbreak. So what I want ask is that Zoe Nightshade. Will You Marry Me?...

**And Cut! **

**So the Correct answer was: 5! There were originally 5. When Zoe got kicked out because she helped Heracles, Atlas made sure people only remembered that there were 4 Hesperides.**

**PEOPLE WITH THE CORRECT ANSWER:**

**rider-84 (3 Points Total)**

**Next Question: What monster did Percy nickname Bessie?**

**I'm making it more challenging and saying that the spelling has to be 100% correct or I will not accept it. **

**So until next time!**


End file.
